Hickory Dickory Doc
by HMS Siren
Summary: It took all of Ryūji Suguro three times for the metaphorical grandfather clock to chime for it to click when he saw Rin's shirt collar loosen. "Hey, Okumura. What are those marks on your neck?" [No Slash] [Friendship BonRin] [Implied Suggestive Themes] [One-Shot]


**A/N:**

 **Hails: I was bored. I needed some friendshippy BonRin (I'm such a trash multishipper, I2G). Also, implied RinxOc I REGRET NOTHING.**

 **Edit: I made some changes to the text. Change 1) Never compare a 'foreign' person's skin to food (IE: caramel). Who does that? Me, apparently. Because I'm an idiot. Change 2) Apparently 'uke' and 'seme' is associated with yaoi and 'offensive?' I can't remember where I read this, but I'm paranoid as hell, so I don't want to risk it. Change 3) Just some dialogue fixes because my style is always improving.**

* * *

Distractions always tend to get a rise out Ryūji Suguro. They make him fumble and want to defend his pride since he rarely ever was distracted. Ryūji easily labeled himself with the sin of pride. Just like Renzō's was lust and Konekomaru's was… actually, Suguro had no idea if the small boy could ever be labeled with one of the Seven Deadly Sins. He was just that innocent. Perhaps it was wrath? That made sense. Miwa hardly ever got angry, but when he did, he knew exactly what to say.

There he went again, going off on a tangent… Dammit, Suguro. Stop getting distracted. Focus on the task at hand. Ryūji shook his head to clear the nonsense. One track mind. Listen to the teacher. Practical one on one against Okumura. Ms. Shura prompted an idea within her class to try a different training mechanism that stretched out to two of the meisters; Knights and Dragoons. A machine would simulate a low level demon attack on intermediate mode. Ryūji was given a training pistol while Rin used a wooden bokuto. That way when the simulation started Suguro would practice accuracy with small, flash flying demons and Rin would focus on power.

As Shura called them into the batting cages, Okumura passed by Suguro. He thought for a moment he could see something– a mark. A red mark on Rin's neck. Suguro shook his head again in hopes of forgetting the ordeal. That wasn't possible. Okumura was… Innocent.

 _Hickory Dickory Doc!_

 _The mouse ran up the clock._

 _The clock struck one; the mouse ran down._

 _Hickory Dickory Doc!_

"Remember. Loser has to buy the winner a meal. Are ya ready?" Shura ramped the level up from easy. Suguro readied his pistol and Rin his bokuto. They gulped and tensed when Shura flicked the switch. "Go!"

Rin and Ryūji hit every single baseball that went flying their way with immense accuracy and power. For a while it continued like this. The focus remained in solid play for about five minutes. Okay… So far so good. I haven't been distracted. Just keep that focus. Too late. Suguro shot Rin a split second glance as the demon strained his muscles to hit every single one in perfect rhythm. That's when Ryūji saw them again. Those damned marks on Rin's ivory, calloused skin; hardened by years of fist fights and months of Knight training.

 _Hickory Dickory Doc!_

 _The mouse ran up the clock._

 _The clock struck two; the mouse ran down._

 _Hickory Dickory Doc!_

Suguro lost his beat for only half a second, but it was enough. The cork ball hit him directly in the forehead; hard enough to make him see stars. Ryūji fell backward onto his rear with an _oof!_ Rin whistled and cheered to celebrate his victory. He was bouncing up and down; the moron didn't even notice his shirt coming loose. Ryūji cursed as Rin started going off about bragging rights.

"Alright, Rooster-Boy!" Rin snarked. "You're treating me to sukiyaki tonight!"

Suguro couldn't believe it. He'd lost! To Okumura of all people! What the actual hell? Even then he was off in his own little world. The same marks on the patch of husk between Okumura's upper neck and collarbone stood out like a sore thumb. Now that Rin had held still long enough Suguro could swear that those looked like… bite marks? Ryūji raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Bon. Bon!"

Ryūji snapped out of his trance when Rin started snapping his fingers. "You've been a little off today. Is something wrong?"

"No," Suguro answered after some time. "I've been distracted is all. I guess pulling that all-nighter was a bad idea."

"Yeah, probably." Rin agreed. "What's on your mind?"

"That is what's on my mind." Ryūji pointed at Rin who at first raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hey, Okumura. What are those marks on your neck?"

Rin's breath hitched and his hand flew up to cover the red mark and straighten his shirt collar. Shura promptly burst out laughing raucously as Rin flushed a dark, cherry red. The demon pouted childishly as Shura started teasing him ruthlessly.

"I told ya people were gonna see that!" Shura howled with laughter. "It stands out like a red marker on a white sheet of paper."

"They're not that red!" Rin protested.

For Suguro, who was confused as hell and getting off the floor, it finally clicked together like the pieces of a 3D puzzle. Both boys stepped out of the batting cages; Rin so he could bicker innately with Shura and Suguro so he could work up the courage to ask how the hell Okumura got those marks. Although Ryūji already knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

 _Hickory Dickory Doc!_

 _The mouse ran up the clock._

 _The clock struck three; the mouse ran down._

 _Hickory Dickory Doc!_

"Is that…" Suguro trailed off. "Okumura, did someone give you a hickey?"

Rin stopped his argument with Shura for a moment. The latter continued giggling unceremoniously. If Rin's face could've gone even redder, Ryūji was sure it would have. Okumura wouldn't meet Suguro's gaze for a while until the young prince murmured out a quiet answer that the monk could just barely make out.

"Y-yeah," Rin muttered. "I… I was a little busy last night. That's why I didn't come over to study."

"Okay!" Shura interrupted before the conversation could go any further or get heated. "So I've gotta let you all go for a break! Class dismissed!"

Shura skipped out of the room; clearly aware of Rin's entire ordeal. This left Suguro and Okumura in awkward silence to gather up their things. They soon left the training classroom and walked side by side. Eventually, Ryūji cleared his throat to get Rin's attention.

"So." The silence was suddenly broken. "Who's your mate?"

"M-mate?" Rin stuttered out. He still had faint traces of a blush on his face.

"Yeah, mate," Ryūji repeated a little more confidently as the duo reached the courtyard. Outside, fresh ice coated the ground and a light snow tumbled from the sky. "Girl or guy?"

"Why- why would you assume-"

Suguro cut his friend off with a hand up. He had a knowing smile on his face.

"Okumura," Suguro spoke honestly. "You're bisexual. Everyone knows that. Just be honest with me. I don't care. It's nature's course."

"It's… She's a girl." Rin explained. "You know, Sayu Mako? She's in yours and Yukio's advanced class this year."

"She's the foreign Polynesian chick with the curly black hair?" Suguro asked. "Tan skin; dark eyes; she's not quite too worried about what people think about her?"

"Yeah, that's her," Rin confirmed. "I met her a couple months back and decided to ask her on a date. I mean, since Shiemi friend zoned me and all. Not to mention she was just sort of there. I thought she looked pretty and I cooked dinner a couple times and then we got a thing going. Yesterday while Yukio was out on a mission, I invited her over to my dorm and suddenly things got really heated and… Well, I think you know that part."

"Wow." Suguro blushed. "Wait, that's a little hardcore. Don't you think?"

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're implying." Rin corrected. Suguro breathed a sigh of relief. Okumura wasn't even seventeen years old yet. "Anyway, Shura walked in on us and things got really awkward. Shura laughed in my face and then I had to stop her from tattling to Yukio because I know he would report that to the Vatican and I would get busted. Then they'd make me come up with an excuse to break up with her because I doubt they'd ever let me keep her."

"Yikes," Suguro said through clenched teeth. "So your brother doesn't know?"

"Yep," Rin confirmed. "I can't let him find out. You know how he is."

"Hey, I won't tell anyone. I understand." Ryūji did. He had been in Rin's position. Loving a girl he couldn't let his parents find out about. "So, that's it? You don't mind being the bottom?"

"Wha- who said I was the bottom?" Rin complained. He was frustrated; that much Ryūji could tell. He seemed to take some entertainment from this as he was smiling.

"She gave YOU a hickey, man." Suguro pointed out. "Not the other way around. You aren't fooling anyone."

Rin tugged his shirt collar up again; miffed.

"We're equal." Rin corrected. "I'm not really dominant over her and she refuses to be submissive. So we compromised. I don't have to lie to her either! She's got a temptaint but she's not training to be an exorcist. I'm thinking about telling her about my heritage."

"Good plan." Suguro complimented. Half of it sarcastic and half of it genuine. Although Rin couldn't seem to tell where one ended and the other began.

"Yeah, whatever!" Rin huffed. "Oh, by the way…

"You still owe me sukiyaki tonight."


End file.
